Kidnapped By Her Brother
by PearlOfWisdom
Summary: What if Sebastian had succeeded in kidnapping Clary in 'The City Of Glass? What does he want her for? Will Jace find her? Lots of CLACE, MALEC and SIZZY!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Sebastian had succeeded in kidnapping Clary in 'The City Of Glass'? What does would he want her for? Will Jace find her? #CLACE, #SIZZY, #MALEC**

"Come outside with me. I'll tell you everything." Sebastian took her wrist, his tone anxious, desperate. "Clary, please."

She shook her head. Why was he being like this? "I have to stay here. I have to wait for Simon. Alec told me they'd be bringing the prisoners here-"

Now Sebastian was shaking his head. "Clary, didn't anyone tell you? They left the prisoners behind. I heard Malachi say so. The city was attacked, and they evacuated the Gard, but they didn't get the prisoners out. Malachi said they were both in league with Valentine anyway. It was agreed that letting them out would be too much of a risk."

At Sebastian's words, Clary saw black spots appear before her eyes, and she felt a little unsteady. "That can't be true."

"It is," Sebastian said. "I swear it is." His grip on Clary's wrist tightened again, and she swayed on her feet. "I can take you there, to the Gard. I'll help you get him out. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

At this point, Clary was desperate enough to do anything. She had known Simon since before she could remember. He lived in her… she had to save him. "I promise," she told Sebastian.

"Good," he said, and he seized her wrist and dragged her away from the Hall, her family and friends, and up the hill, running towards the treetops near the western wall of the valley. However, Clary realised that he was taking them in the opposite direction to the Gard.

"We're going the wrong way! The Gard is over there," she pointed. Something flickered behind Sebastian's eyes – something there and gone too quickly to identify. Clary felt a chill run up her spine.

"You don't miss much, do you?" Sebastian said. An evil glint came across his jet black eyes, and he produced a needle from his inside pocket, still not letting go of Clary's wrist. In the needle was a thick, clear liquid.

Clary's eyes filled with terror, and she tried frantically to release her arm from Sebastian's grasp. She couldn't – he was too strong.

"Father said you might need restraining," Sebastian hissed, as he grabbed both her arms, twisting them behind her back. He seized the needle and forced it into her neck. "Goodnight, little sister." Overcome with pain, Clary could only form one thought: what did he mean, sister? She was _Jace's_ sister. The last thing she saw was Sebastian's face, contorted with malice, as he pressed the plunger into her neck.

 _Meanwhile, in the Hall…_

Isabelle was getting nervous. When Sebastian had asked to speak to Clary alone, she had thought nothing of it – they all wanted their privacy sometimes. However, when the minutes ticked by, without a glimpse of either of them, she began to worry.

Jace could see Izzy was getting anxious, twisting her hands into the fabric of her skirt. Sebastian and Clary should be back by now; it was getting dark out. Just when Jace was about to suggest they should go out and look for them, Alec spoke up.

"Clary and Sebastian should be back by now," he said. "Let's go and look for them." Jace grinned, despite his worry for his sister. There were certain perks to having a _parabatai_.

"Sure," Jace said. No one was likely to notice they were missing, not when Alicante was under siege with injured Shadowhunters practically everywhere they stepped. Izzy began to lead the way out of the Hall, when she stopped short.

"Simon," she said.

"Yeah, what about him?" Alec said.

"The prisoners were meant to be taken to the Hall – where are they?"

Jace realised that in all his panic about Clary, he'd forgotten about her vampire friend. Clary was going to kill him if Simon got hurt. "They may have forgotten about the prisoners, what with all this mayhem going on. How about we split up? You and Alec can go and rescue the bloodsucker – bring Magnus just in case; I'll find Clary."

His siblings nodded in agreement, and they split off, Alec, Izzy and Magnus to the Gard, himself to… wherever Clary was. Jace could feel his sister's absence like a splinter lodged in his heart, as he made his way to the exit alone.

 **A/N: Some dialogue belongs to Cassandra Clare. This is my first fanfiction, so please review and share your feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Clary awoke, her head was pounding. She found herself lying near the edge of a circular chamber with huge stalactites hanging down from a ridged, stony ceiling high above. The floor was as smooth as if it had been polished, a series of rough stalagmites circling the chamber. High above, light filtered down from a circular hole in the stone, a natural skylight. The chamber had certainly been a product of design, rather than accident – the intricate patterns tracing the floor made that much obvious – but why would Sebastian have hollowed out such an enormous underground chamber? Why would he knock her out, just to bring her here?

Suddenly two figures emerged from the shadows at the far end of the room, moving towards her, their heads bent together in conversation. Clary hurriedly closed her eyes, before they could notice she was awake. It was only when they neared her that she recognised the sound of their voices.

It was Sebastian, and her father – Valentine.

A million questions flooded her mind. Why was Sebastian in league with Valentine? Did Valentine send Sebastian to get her? What did they want with her? However, she had to use all of her focus to stay still, praying not to let them notice she wasn't drugged anymore, and was in fact listening in on their conversation, hoping to hear even the smallest whisper of an answer to her thousands of questions.

"They still have no idea that I'm working against them ," said Sebastian.

"Good. Keep it that way," Valentine replied.

"But that might be a bit difficult, since Clary literally just disappeared on my watch, and - "

"Sebastian," Valentine interrupted, frustrated. "I need more time, okay! Jace and his _friends_ ," he hissed the word, "cannot know what we are planning."

The mention of Jace's name made Clary's heart skip a sudden, painful beat. But despite this, she leaned closer, yearning to learn more about their 'plan'. This slight movement caused both heads to turn in her direction. She froze, still with her eyes shut, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Go check on her," Valentine told Sebastian. "I'll talk to you later." Clary heard the echo of his footsteps as he left, leaving her alone in the room with Sebastian.

She kept as still as she could, but when she could sense him hovering over her, she could stand it no longer. She opened her eyes to see his deathly pale face looming over her. On a whim, she threw her head up, bashing against his nose. Sebastian stumbled backwards, taken by surprise. He wiped his nose with his hand, and it came away bright red. Clary frantically scanned her surroundings, searching for an exit, some kind of escape route. A vicious sneer came across Sebastian's face. There! She spotted an opening in the stone wall, leading out to a pitch black tunnel.

She ran towards it as fast as she could, but Sebastian had recovered his wits and was too fast for her. All Clary saw was a blur, and then Sebastian was blocking her way, blood gushing from his nose.

"You little bitch!" He seized a fistful of her hair and slammed her head into the rock of a nearby stalactite. Pain bloomed before Clary's eyes, and she crumpled to her knees, unconscious.

 **A/N: Cave description belongs to Cassandra Clare. Please let me know your thoughts on this fanfiction by reviewing, and send me your improvements too! I'm very open to suggestion. Thanks again for reading guys! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Cassandra Clare does. I wish I did! ;)**

Magnus was always getting roped in to help the Shadowhunters, so it didn't exactly come as a surprise when Isabelle came up to him, babbling on about Simon. Of course, he couldn't exactly refuse, not with Alec's midnight blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Fine, I'm just about done here, so I'll come with you," he sighed. Immediately, Izzy scuttled off like a hare towards the exit, not even bothering to check if the others were following her. Magnus sighed again. The truth was he was tired of seeing the injured flooding like a never ending torrent into the Hall, and him always being expected to help. Never a 'please' or 'thank you', just a 'Magnus you're needed', or 'Magnus come here.' That was what attracted him to Alec so much – he was his escape from the expectations, and so compassionate to those he loved.

Magnus smiled wearily up at Alec, and together they weaved their way through the crowd, fighting for even the smallest gap to see through, to find out where Izzy had vanished to. Eventually they found themselves outside, and not trampled to death on the floor like Magnus had imagined. Izzy was waiting for them, hands on her hips.

"What took you so long?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go find your daylighter boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfr -" Izzy started to say, but was cut off by Alec's accusing gaze. "Well, hurry up then! We have a vampire to save." she said instead.

The two Shadowhunters and the warlock began to run down the hill, towards the Gard. The city was a mass of chaos and destruction. Thankfully though, Magnus thought, the worst of the attacks had stopped, but there was still a risk of encountering demons. However, once the Gard came into view, Magnus could see the flames that encircled it, could smell the charcoal tendrils of smoke as they wrapped themselves around the group. After what seemed like forever, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were standing next to the bars of the three remaining cells, which were halfway underground.

"Simon?"Isabelle called out hesitantly, her voice shaking with fear.

"Izzy?" came Simon's choked reply. "Is that you?"

"It's me," said Izzy, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank G - ,"Simon attempted to say. He was still a newbie vampire, Magnus noticed, therefore couldn't say 'God' yet. "I'm down here!"

His voice came from their right. Magnus saw that the cell bars in his prison were strong, but still slightly rusted. Thankfully he wouldn't need to spend more of his energy using magic on the bars. It was nothing Alec couldn't handle. Magnus had no doubt that even Simon himself could've broken out, had he been at his full strength. As it was, the Inquisitor had been denying him of blood, accusing him to be working against the Shadowhunters.

Alec reached through the bars, having applied his Strength rune. "Hang on." His voice was calm, confident, for all the world as if they were chatting at a party instead of through the bars of a rapidly burning dungeon. "You might want to stand back." He was so cute when he was in hero – mode, Magnus thought.

There was a faint shuffle as Simon moved aside. Alec's hands tightened on the bars, his knuckles whitening. There was a groaning crack, and the square of bars jerked free of the stone that held it, clattering inside the cell. Stone dust rained down in a choking white cloud around Simon. Still Simon made no attempt to move.

Magnus could tell Alec was getting frustrated with his sister's _friend_ ; he was obviously worried about Jace (Alec had filled him in on the Clary situation while they were still in the Hall), and Simon was taking ages. Did he _want_ to burn to death?

"Simon. Come on," Alec said. Simon's head appeared in the gap, and Izzy helped to haul him up. As soon as he was out, Magnus could see Simon scanning the group for a face. When he did not see her, his shoulders visibly slumped.

"Clary's not here." It was not a question.

Isabelle's face dropped. "No," she said. "I promise, will tell you what happened but right now, we have to leave." She looked back at the Gard, and the plaster that was collapsing into the fire. It was getting louder now, cracking, fizzing and popping. Izzy had started to run, dragging Simon after her, who was bombarding her with questions, if Clary was okay, where's Jace, what happened and so on. Magnus felt sorry for Izzy – the vampire never shut up! Snatching one last glance at the prison, he too began to run.

 **A/N: Some content belongs to Cassandra Clare. Thanks for reading guys, and don't forget to review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I decided to have Sebastian's hair silvery – blonde (like in the TV show), but Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon and the others still don't know that he is Clary's brother or has demonic blood. Also, I apologise if I get my facts wrong – I've tried to get up to speed, but I haven't read the books in a while! ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

Jace hadcombed the whole of the grounds for Clary, but still he could find not even a flash of her strawberry hair or emerald eyes. Dread filled his heart, as he wondered what had happened to her. Was she alone somewhere, hurt? Even dead? What had Sebastian wanted to talk to her about?

As he continued his search for his girlfriend – _sister!_ _Sister_ , Jace thought. He can't keep thinking of her as more than that. It wouldn't end well for either him nor Clary. As he continued his search for his sister, he caught sight of a crown of silvery – blonde hair amongst the shadows, in the otherwise empty grounds. He strode briskly over to where he saw it,and sure enough, it was Sebastian. He looked flushed, as if he'd been running. But why would he run? Unless…

"Hey, Sebastian – have you seen Clary?" Jace asked. "I've been looking everywhere for her." Sebastian averted his gaze; almost as if he was hiding something, Jace thought.

"Not since I last spoke to her. I thought she went back to the Hall to look for you?" Sebastian said, shifting nervously.

"Huh. Well, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Jace gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Sebastian."

Jace brushed Sebastian's arm as he said it, then put his hand in his pocket. The other boy nodded, almost as if he was pleased their conversation was over. Jace stood, watching Sebastian walk away and back towards the Hall. As soon as his back was turned, Jace let his smile drop. Withdrawing his hand from his pocket, he saw that his earlier instincts had been correct. There had been a strand of hair on the other boy's sleeve. Curly. Strawberry red. Clary's.

Jace sank to the ground. _Clary._ The last time they even spoke, properly, he was screaming things he didn't mean, breaking her spirit everyway he knew how, just to get her to go home and back to safety. And for what? His plan had backfired, making her even more reluctant to leave. It was because of him that she was gone, and now she'll may never know why he said those things. Sebastian had taken her, and he never got a chance to resolve his feelings for her.

Jace drew himself back from his pain spiral with a determined ferocity in his heart. So many things he had yet to tell Clary… and he swore to himself that he would, _when_ they saved her. But first, he had to tell the others about Sebastian. Then, he would use a tracking rune to find her, and together they would rescue her. He refused to think, even for a moment that she was dead. Jace didn't think he could cope with her loss – he loved her with a passion stonger than death.

Jace set off towards the Hall at a steady jog, but saw Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Simon – so they _had_ managed to rescue Clary's nerd friend, Jace thought, relieved – making their way to the side entrance. Jace changed his course to intercept them.

"Jace! Hey, did you find Clary?" Simon asked.

Jace brushed him off, instead speaking to his _parabatai_ , "I couldn't find her!" Jace did his best to keep the panic out of his voice, but his voice betrayed him.

"She'll be fine though, right? I mean, she's ran off before. There was this one time when we were eight when she -" Simon broke off when he saw that the others were staring at him in exasperation.

"Simon. Stop talking." Izzy said, not unkindly. "She isn't eight, and she wouldn't have just 'ran off' in the middle of a war! Jace, as you were saying…"

"Anyway," Jace said pointedly, "I think I might know where to find her," he said triumphantly, holding the strand of hair aloft.

He filled them in on his suspicions about Sebastian, and how he seemed almost too eager to escape his conversation with Jace.

"I get where you're coming from, Jace, but, that doesn't prove anything," said Alec.

"I know, but it's a start. Let's at least track her," said Jace, desperate to make his best friend understand.

"Fine," Alec said, glancing around. "But let's go back to the Penhallow's. At least that's somewhere more private."

The others nodded, and the group turned and made their way back to the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Clary came back to consciousness, she found herself in the same hollowed out cavern, this time bound to a chair. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen – nor was Valentine, for that matter. She wondered if Jace even knew where she was. Clary attempted to break free of the callous rope binding her wrists and ankles to the oak chair, but to no avail.

She gave up as she heard heavy, lumbering footsteps coming her way, their sound increasing with every step closer. Clary tried to listen to their echoes to give her a clue as to how large the cavern was. She assumed that it was a network of tunnels, sometimes linking back to each other, but some twisting around hopelessly. Slumping across the chair, it dawned on her that it was probably safer for her to stay in the one room and risk her chances with Sebastian, than losing her way escaping and starving to death in a damp, cold chamber.

However, to her surprise, it wasn't Sebastian who approached her. It was Valentine.

 **A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending! I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for reading guys, and please take the time to review! I love reading your thoughts. Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Massive thanks to everyone who reviewed! Loved reading your comments. Enjoy!**

"What do you want?" Clary demanded.

"To talk to you." Clary rolled her eyes. "You and I, we've never had a conversation, have we? Not a real conversation. You must be wondering why I never really seemed to have a fatherly interest in you. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"How considerate." Clary said sarcastically, glancing pointedly at the ropes.

"That was purely precautionary – in case you tried to escape again." Valentine replied. "Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, but you've were either unconscious or bashing my son's face in! It would be best if you didn't try to escape again."

There was something wrong with what Valentine had said, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was studying her face carefully, as if expecting something. She ran his words over in her head and –

"Wait. _Son?_ But _Jace_ is your son. You said so yourself!" Clary said confused. Valentine grinned, like a cobra poised to deliver the death blow.

"Well, I lied," Clary sat back in her chair, feeling like she had just been submerged in ice icy water.

"How could you do that?" Clary was furious. Valentine had made them believe that their feelings were unnatural and disgusting. He had driven them apart. And for what? What could he possibly have to gain? "But... why? Were we all part of your plan? Are we seriously nothing more than chess pieces in a -"

Valentine backhanded her across the face. The force of the blow caused her head to snap back. Through a red, misty haze, she glared up at him as he leaned over her, with hatred in her eyes.

"If you'd let me finish… I'd tell you why. But you just can't keep your mouth closed, can you? Now shut up and listen!" Valentine spat.

"You know how you and Jonathan came to be, don't you? Well, there was another child. A son of Celine and Stephen Herondale, members of the Circle," he said.

"Stephen was so eager to become a member of the Circle and had always admired and looked up to me. He hung on every word – a perfect follower. Of course, I invited him to join. I had already convinced Celine to join, to give her a home away from home." Valentine told Clary, gazing at something she couldn't see as he let the memories flood him.

" You'll know Amatis – Luke's sister. She was married to Stephen at the time, but she was also beginning to have her doubts about the Circle and what it stood for. Stephen's love for her was great, but his love for me was greater. So, when I told him that she wasn't a true believer of the Circle, and had to leave, he agreed. I convinced him to leave her and marry Celine instead. Together they bore a child, but Stephen began to forget his duties. His true devotion was towards the unborn child – he was no longer any use to me. I had no choice. He was a risk to the operation," Valentine said sombrely, as if he was convincing himself.

"I killed him in the middle of a mission - I had ensured we would be partnered together. Stephen was so flattered and proud. We were exterminating the werewolf scum lurking around Idris. I killed him and blamed it on the werewolves. I returned to my friends, and we took our revenge on the werewolves. The loss affected Celine the most. We sent words to Amatis but never heard back. I assumed that she didn't want anything to do with us after Stephen broke up with her." Valentine sighed.

"Celine however… she was heartbroken. I was putting her out of her misery."

"You didn't!" Clary said, horrified. His eyes flashed.

"Oh, but I did. I slit her wrists and she bled out in my arms. She was eight months pregnant – I cut her son from the corpse and raised him as my own. It was said she committed suicide out of despair."

"So Jace… isn't my brother? _Sebastian_ is?" Clary exclaimed, her mind flashing back to when he had kissed her. She felt like there was something wrong with the kiss, but she couldn't place it. She blamed it on her feelings for Jace, but it all made sense now.

"Yes. But there's more. While Celine was pregnant, she began to fall sick. I gave her some of Ithuriel's blood – angel blood- to heal her. Naturally, some of it went to the baby, whom I raised after she died. You see, my experiment with demonic blood on Jocelyn's first child – Sebastian, had failed. I wanted a warrior, not a mindless killer. So naturally, I tried again, but with angel blood and Celine's child. This time though, it had the opposite effect. Jace was too compassionate. I gave him the falcon to train as a test. He also failed. I didn't realise Jocelyn was pregnant again with you, so when she looked sick, I injected her with some more angel blood. Then she ran from me, to Luke, after she realised my true plans were to kill all Downworlders, and you were born."

"Jace has _angel_ blood... and Sebastian has demon blood?" Valentine nodded.

Clary thought of all the pain Valentine had caused them by one simple lie. She felt anger swell inside her, and she strained against the ropes, trying to reach him – to do what, she didn't know. Clary just wanted to make him feel even a fraction of the agony he had brought upon them. Valentine stepped back with a laugh. He was taunting her, Clary thought. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She looked awy from him, at the cave wall. Valentine, satisfied with what he had done, left the cave, giving Clary time to process.

She wanted desperately to tell Jace, then they could be together for real. But Jace wasn't here. Sebastian and Valentine were. At that very moment, as if the world were determined to crush her, Sebastian walked in.

"Hello, sister mine…"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! But what does Valentine want with Clary…? Keep reading to find out! I'll update in about a week. See ya'll then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back, as promised. Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts, or just to say hi! Hope you like it!**

"Hello, sister mine…"

"Sebastian." That was all she had to say, her tone brimming with venom, to portray the disgust she felt for him at that moment. _He had known. And yet he had still kissed her._

"Aww, come on. I was expecting a much more satisfying welcome. I mean, now that you know we're related." A small smirk played on the corner of his mouth – almost as if he enjoyed seeing her discomfort.

"Well, you thought wrong." His smirk grew, as did Clary's fury. "You knew. So why did you kiss me? How could you do that?" He smile dropped.

"You liked it. I know you did." His voice grew louder, as if he was almost angry. Clary slowly shook her head, studying his face carefully. Sebastian's features twisted in outrage. He punched the chair in frustration, causing Clary to jump.

" _Don't lie to me_ _Clary!_ I know you wanted me. I know you _still_ want me."

Clary hated to admit it, but she felt an icy fear seeping through her veins. He leaned over her, and suddenly she was acutely aware of how little space there was between them. Clary arched back into the chair, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Sebastian as possible. _He's a psychopath,_ Clary thought. _A delusional psychopath._ Unsurprisingly, these thoughts didn't make her feel any better. She longed for Jace, holding on to the hope that he could still find her.

"I swear on the Angel, little sister, I will make you love me." Sebastian whispered viciously in Clary's ear, trailing his hands through her hair. His fingertips left icy trails at the back of her neck and she shivered. But Clary kept her eyes fixed on a crevice in the cave wall, desperate not to show any hint of what she was feeling to Sebastian. "By the time I am finished with you," he said, "I know you will even _want_ me."

Clary stared defiantly back up at him. "Never," she said.

Her brother's face contorted with rage, and he punched her in the jaw with bruising force. The power of the hit combined with his demonic strength nearly caused her to black out, but she held on. Her eyes filled with terror as Sebastian drew his fist back, ready to deliver another stunning blow. It was at that moment Valentine entered, and Clary let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"Enough, Jonathan." Valentine gave Clary a brief once – over. He turned to Sebastian. "Is she ready?"

"I'll start prepping her now." They both stared at her, a knowing grin mirrored on each of their faces.

A strip of black cloth was placed over her eyes and secured tightly behind her head. Clary felt the ropes binding her to the chair being cut away, instead used to fasten her wrists behind her back. Clary saw no point in kicking out because she couldn't escape without knowing where they were, or at least without a stele to make a portal.

A hand shoved her forward, pushing her along by the small of her back. She couldn't keep track of where they were headed – there were too many twists and turns. But after what felt like forever, the hand withdrew and they stopped.

0000000000000000000000

When Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus arrived back at the Penhallow's, they saw it was empty; hopefully the rest of the family were at the Hall along with the other survivors. Immediately, Jace got out his stele, and drew a tracking rune on the back of his hand, holding the strand of Clary's hair gingerly in his palm.

For a moment an image of some kind of… tunnel, flickered behind his eyes. It was there a few seconds, then it vanished.

"Dammit!" Jace yelled out, frustrated. "I lost her."

"Maybe we could try a _parabatai_ track?" Alec said. Jace nodded. _Parabatai_ tracking was much more powerful than normal rune tracking. Alec drew the tracking rune on his wrist, took his place next to Jace and grasping his hand in his own, began to focus.

Izzy, Simon and Magnus watched the pair with bated breath. A look of intense concentration crossed both their faces.

They saw a cave, with a series of tunnels connected to it. There was an empty chair in the centre of the room. Next, the rune took the boys out of the cave, and through one of the tunnels, which merged into another tunnel, then split off into two. They were shown through the right tunnel, took two lefts, a right, and then... daylight. They were taken towards it, but before they could see where the alcove was situated, there was a sound like bones snapping, and their connection broke.

Jace groaned in annoyance. "There must be wards surrounding it." Jace ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "We know she's in a cave, a sort of… network of tunnels, but we can't place it. The rune keeps cutting off – she could be anywhere."

Magnus stepped forward. "Maybe I could - "

"No." Alec cut him off, gazing at him with his kind, midnight blue eyes. "No. You are not risking yourself for Clary. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Magnus smiled up at him affectionately.

"Okay. But if worst comes to worst, then I will try to strip the wards down, so you can find her."

"Wait." Simon's head snapped up as he thought of something. "Sebastian couldn't have taken her far, because he doesn't yet know about the portal rune, and you saw him after Clary was taken, didn't you Jace?" Jace nodded. "So she must be somewhere in Alicante! Izzy, where could a massive series of tunnels be hidden?"

"Well, there is an alcove at the edge of Alicante, but also near the woods. Not to forget about the one south of Lake Lynn."

"How about we split up?" Jace asked. "Izzy and Simon can go to the edge of Alicante, Magnus and Alec to the alcove near Lake Lynn, and finally I could go to the one in the woods." The others nodded in agreement, all happy with their partners.

"So, should we have a rest, and then go in the morning?" Simon asked.

"No!" Jace looked at Simon in shock that he would even suggest it. "Sebastian could be doing anything to her right now. She could be dead! We need to find her _now!_ "

"Jace." Izzy place her hand on his arm to reassure him. "I know you love Clary, but so do we. You need to be reasonable. We can't just go barging around at night and expect to beat Sebastian! We need rest, so we can be on high alert when we rescue Clary."

"Fine. But first thing in the morning, we're leaving." With that Jace and the others went upstairs to their rooms and drifted off into sleep, the explosions from the ongoing war that plaguing their dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: Thanks for all the favs and follows guys! If you see anything I could improve on, just review!**

A hand shoved her forward, pushing her along by the small of her back. She couldn't keep track of where they were headed – there were too many twists and turns. But after what felt like forever, the hand withdrew, and they stopped.

The strip of cloth was removed from Clary's face, and she could see again. She found herself in another, smaller cave. The only difference was that this time there were no other tunnels extending from it, apart from the one where they just entered from.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the far wall opposite her, where there was a set of metal cuffs fixed into it. If she looked closely, she could see a faint shimmer in the air, almost as if there was some kind of spell. She studied it as if through someone else's eyes, and with a remote detachment, she realised that the cuffs were positioned at her height, if she let her arms dangle down by her waist. She also noticed that the faint ripple in the air started a quarter up the wall and ran downwards – exactly where her lower body frame would be.

Clary snapped out of her daze immediately when she thought of all the things that the contraption could be used for. She began to struggle instinctively under Sebastian's vice-like grip, her body eager for escape even when her mind knew that there was no hope of getting out. In response, Sebastian tightened his grip on her wrists, twisting them together awkwardly behind her back.

Pain flooded through her bones, like a wildfire in a forest, and Clary felt a grinding crunch in her arms. She tried to hold back a scream, but unable to stop herself, a small whimper escaped her dry, cracked lips. Her moment of weakness did not go unnoticed by her father.

Valentine struck her across her face, and a loud crack reverberated through her skull, the force of the blow knocking her head back. She leaned to the side and spat out the blood that had risen in her mouth.

"Stop whining Clarissa. You need to be taught how to become a Morgenstern. Your mother's determination to raise you as a mundane only made you weak. Morgensterns do not whimper!" Valentine spat. "We do not cry out in pain – in fact", he said, looking over at Sebastian, "we enjoy it. At the end of the day, Jonathan will have had his fun, I expect you to have learnt our ways -" at this Sebastian grinned viciously " -and I will have what I need. Now shut up and obey!" He nodded at Sebastian.

Clary stared at him, shocked, and was shoved forwards so hard by Sebastian she thought she would fall. However, bearing the pain in her wrist stoically, she managed to regain her balance just in time. She could not, _would_ _not_ allow her father and brother the joy in thinking she was weak, that they could control her.

She took a deep breath and stepped forwards boldly, walking of her own accord across the short distance separating her form the wall. Sebastian followed her closely behind. Valentine must have left at some point, because when she turned around to face her brother, there was no sign of Valentine.

Sebastian slammed her against the wall, his strength knocking her head back into a piece of rock jutting out of it. Clary felt blood begin to blossom at the injury. He had his forearm pressed to her throat; his coal-black eyes were wild with passion. Her heart was racing.

"I just want to make one thing very clear before we begin. I don't care what Valentine says; you belong to me. You are mine, and you will do whatever I say, or else…" Sebastian grinned wickedly. "You got that?"

Clary hated the way he laid claim on her, like a package with his name stamped on it, but yet she still felt compelled to nod.

"Good." Sebastian released his arm from her throat. She breathed a sigh of relief, before her arms were flung back into the rock and jerked into the cuffs, the undersides of her forearms facing him.

Agony burned through her wrists, and through her misty fog of pain she realized they must be broken, or at least sprained. She winced in pain.

"Hurts like a bitch, huh?"

Clary tried to kick out at Sebastian in anger… but she couldn't! Her legs were pinned to the wall, like a butterfly to a board.

He laughed. "Nice try sis, but you're now paralyzed from the waist down." As he spoke, he rested his hand on her hips, and slowly began to slide it down her thigh. Clary glared up at him, battling against his grip. She was repulsed by his touch. Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear, "Spells are a pain in the ass, but it is sure worth it."

Of course! So _that's_ what the ripple through the air was. But…

"Why?" she asked innocently. "What do you need _me_ for?"

At this his smile grew even more menacing. "I guess that's for me to know, and for you to … dot dot dot." Sebastian said.

Clary growled in frustration at all the vague answers. Then a more pressing matter came to mind. "Well, can I _at least_ have some water? Or any food at all? How long have I been down here, anyway?"

He struck her again. "Shut up! I am the _only one_ who does the talking here!" Clary glared at him in hatred. "You've only been down here for a day- " She frowned in confusion. It felt way longer than that! "- in the real world. In this dimension, you've been here for three."

"Wait, you created a _dimension_?! How? Why?" Clary still couldn't wrap her head around it. She knew that places like the Seelie Realm had their own dimensions, which could be twisted so that in one hour on Earth could be ten years in the Seelie Realm. Despite this, she still didn't realise that they could be invented.

"Do not spend your energy worrying yourself over the how, but more the why. Father needs as much time as possible to complete his…" Sebastian trailed off, looking at her. "Never mind."

Clary wondered what he would've said, but she guessed she'd find out soon enough, when Sebastian said "I'll bring you some food and water soon - we can't have you dying now, can we? Father would never forgive me for losing his _ever precious_ daughter", Sebastian said, sarcastically, before his gaze turned back to serious. "But in the meantime... let's begin."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know your thoughts! See ya next week! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm a couple days early today, because my birthday is on Saturday. Yay! I really hope you like it, and I'll see you next week!**

Chapter 8

Jace woke up in the early morning, when the first rays of sunlight could be seen peeking over the treetops of the forest. He had barely slept, too preoccupied about Clary to enjoy any of his luxuries. Jace couldn't believe that they had waited a whole night to even attempt to find her.

Immediately he leapt out bed and began the dreary/tiresome process of awaking the rest of the house – Izzy in her room, Simon in his, and Alec and Magnus were mature enough to share… hopefully.

"Izzy, come on we have to go – Now that is a picture I could've lived my entire life without." Jace declared, barging into Izzy's room. Inside he found Izzy _and Simon_ , without wearing a shirt, kissing on her bed. She sat up, indignation showing clearly on her face.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Not now Izz. We haveto leave." Jace turned to go, but on second thought, he added "… and Simon, get out. Izzy deserves _some_ privacy."

At this Izzy giggled, shooting Simon a knowing look. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just be ready and at the door in ten minutes max." With that he left, preparing himself to 'wake' magnus and Alec up.

It was pretty much the same as Izzy and Simon, except more… intense. Yes, they were already awake, so it only took them a few minutes to join himself, Simon and Izzy at the door.

"Right, everyone remembers the plan?" Jace asked.

"So, me and Alec go check out the alcove near Lake Lynn, Simon and Izzy go to the one at the edge of Alicante, and finally, you head into the woods." Magnus checked; Jace nodded in approval.

"Hey, are you sure you'll be okay going on your own? What if something happens, and we won't be there? What if -"

"Alec." Jace replied. "Relax. I'll be okay. I mean, there's only one in three chances of the cave that I search belonging to Sebastian." Seeing that Alec was still worried, he added, "Seriously Alec. I promise I'll be fine. Just… be safe, everyone," he said, facing the others.

"Okay boys let's get this over and done with," Izzy declared. "We'll search our caves, and if we don't find Clary, we'll meet back here at the end of the day. If we do… well, try to get out safely, and meet back here too." She took a deep breath, looking round at them all, her eyes lingering on Alec and Jace. "Good luck. Let's go Simon."

Jace watched as Simon whisked Izzy off her feet and zipped away with his vamp speed over the hills towards the edge of Alicante. Alec looked at Jace and gave him a tight hug.

"See you Jace." Alec made it sound like a promise, not a goodbye.

"Goodbye brother."

Meanwhile Magnus had created a portal for him and Alec, nodded goodbye to Jace, and took Alec's hand. Together they stepped through the portal, on their way to Lake Lynn.

Jace stared after them for a moment. Despite himself, Jace was slightly jealous of his brother's and sister's relationships. He felt a bit left out; worried for his own – what if they couldn't find Clary? Whit if Sebastian had already – no. He wouldn't allow himself to finish the thought. He would _know_ if she was dead. This didn't stop Jace from thinking of all the ways Sebastian could be hurting his girlf – sister. He could've found out about her rune-making skills, she could be forced to work against her friends, her family, her… brother. Jace deteseted the word. It was a reminder of what he longed for, but could never have. It was torture.

Speaking of which, Jace set off at a steady jog towards the forest, towards Clary. He had to find her. He _had_ to.

-000000000000000000-

Alec watched as the portal closed. Despite the numerous times he had experienced it, he still wasn't over the dizzy, sick feeling of portaling – a bit like a loop the loop rollercoaster.

"You okay?" he asked Magnus, who looked a little pale.

"I'm fine," Magnus replied, a little out of breath. "It's just that creating a portal can be quite draining, even for a High Warlock Of Brooklyn!" Seeing that Alec wasn't satisfied, he reassured him, saying "I swear Alec. It's nothing serious." Magnus smiled when he said, "but whenever I'm with you, I'm perfect."

Alec grinned back. "I'm not gonna lie, but that was one of the cheesiest pickup lines probably ever invented!" Alec replied jokingly, as he leaned in for a kiss.

Magnus tasted like lemons and sugar, a mixture of sweet and sour. The kiss was passionate and deep, all the things they wanted to have said to each other, all the things they were going to say, but had no time to explore. Magnus pulled away first.

"What was that for?" he asked playfully.

Alec gazed deep into his eyes, almost as if he was searching deep inside his soul. His icy blue eyes made Magnus heart melt even more. Alec answered, "Because I love you."

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus said sincerely, gazing back up at him. "But we have to find Clary."

Alec nodded, sensing his _parabatai's_ pain at her loss. He surveyed their surroundings, searching for a possible cave entrance. Lake Lynn laid to his left, lined with its unique, rocky banks, and the woods stood behind him.

There! Alec saw a small, heart shaped hole hollowed out of the bank of Lake Lynn opposite him. He indicated to Magnus that they should go and check it out.

After about a half hour hike around the lake to get to the other side of the bank (Alec refused to let Magnus create another portal), they began the awkward climb down to the alcove. Alec had ignited his Stamina and Agility runes, so had no trouble in making it to the ledge quickly and safely. Magnus, on the other hand, had nearly fallen in the water several times over, saved only by his boyfriend's helping hand. Eventually they both made it to the cave opening.

"Let's go," Alec said, taking Magnus' hand and leading him inside the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chapter complete! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I really appreciate it guys! Anyway, I really hope you like it, and I'll see you next week!**

Chapter 9

Even with Simon's vampire speed, it still took just under an hour for them to reach the edge of Alicante, the most popular and populated Shadowhunting city of Idris.

Simon skidded to a stop. He was surprised at how barren it was compared to the bumbling heart of Alicante. The land of the Shadowhunters was lush with greenery and beautiful skyscrapers, but around them was just… dirt and rock.

It wasn't difficult to find the small cave, buried up to almost half way under a sandy slope.

"Izzy! Over here!" Simon shouted to her. She was busy searching the opposite side of the slope, but at the sound of his voice, she came running.

"Oh! You found it?" Simon nodded in response, and together they cleared away the sound blocking the entrance and ventured inside. There was a damp, mouldy tunnel, pitch-black. If the pair had been ordinary mundanes, they probably wouldn't have been able to see at all, but as it was, Izzy had ignited her Vision rune, and Simon could see everything as clear as crystal due to his vampire nature. There was a faint, musky smell, like it hadn't been inhabited for some time. Simon and Izzy carried on looking, none the less.

Past the tunnel was a single, small room with piles of rock and stone scattered about it. Stalactites hung down from the ceiling, decorating the room with shadows. Simon looked around the cave frantically, searching for the familiar face of his best friend, but to no avail. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Izzy placed her hand on his arm to give him some kind of comfort, seeing how much he missed his friend. Sadness shrouded his face, making him seem as if he had lived a thousand years of grief.

Izzy used to feel a pang of jealousy whenever Simon was around Clary, remembering how he had kept his feelings for her a secret for so long, but now that that phase had passed, all she felt was worry – for Clary and what Sebastian might be doing to her, and for Simon, if he never saw her again.

Together they scanned the rest of the room for clues to where Sebastian might have taken her, or even hidden glamours, but came up empty handed.

Eventually, seeing that Simon wasn't ever going to give in, Izzy said gently "if she's not here, then she'll be with one of the others, in the cave that they're searching." Simon still hadn't moved, just stared at one of the walls. "It's getting late. I think we should go back now."

"But what if the whole… cave thing was one of his many tricks? What if Sebastian had warped the glamours somehow, and we can't find her? What then? They could be anywhere right now, _anywhere_. I might never see her again!" Izzy could think of no reply, so instead she took his hand, leading him out of the cavern. Together Simon and Izzy made their way back to the Penhallow's house, to nervously await the arrival of the others.

-0000000000000000000000000-

"Let's begin."

After these words Sebastian had left to find some food and drink, and still, twenty minutes later, had not returned. Clary drummed her fingers impatiently against the cave wall. She could feel pins and needles creeping their way through her body after being cramped in the same position for so long.

She was craving to see the sun again, and her friends, especially Simon and Jace. Clary entertained herself by thinking of all the ways she could kill Sebastian when she escaped from this hellhole with them. After all, it had only been two days up in the real world… right? Clary was struggling to keep track – but she was sure they would come for her. She vowed that she would see her friends again, if it's the last thing she did.

Finally, Sebastian returned, armed with a sandwich, a bottle of water and… two bowls? Sebastian genuinely smiled at the look of confusion crossing her face.

"Patience, little sister. All things will become clear; it's just a matter of time. All Morgensterns must be patient. Hell knows I learnt it in Edom."He then slid a stele from the back pocket of his gear and approached her warily.

"Easy, Clary. Don't go making any sudden moves. Father told me that you are able to… magnify runes somehow, but if you even _attempt_ to escape, your punishment will be more profound than you could ever imagine."

By this stage he was standing right next to her, but even with her defiant nature, Clary still hadn't even tried to reach the stele, though in her face Sebastian could see how much she yearned for her freedom. Clary wore all of her feelings on her face, he realised. She would have to be taught how to hide them, like a true Morgenstern. Sebastian grinned in anticipation.

But in the meantime there was something he had to do. Clary watched in shock as her brother bent over her broken wrist. There was a stinging kiss against her skin and she flinched away automatically. To her surprise, when Sebastian straightened, the pain had vanished. He had _healed_ it.

Next, Sebastian gently brushed her hair away from her temple, his fingers lingering on the scarlet strands. He drew an _iratze_ on the side of her head, where blood still trickled down her face from her collision with the rock.

When he was finished he returned the stele to his pocket and Sebastian drew back to see Clary staring at him dubiously. He rolled his eyes and said a word – Clary thought it sounded something like "Viet", and the cuffs on her wrists sprang open.

As she watched in amazement, he handed her the sandwich and bottle. Despite her doubts – it could be drugged, for all she knew – Clary seized the bottle and drank thirstily, draining it within a matter of seconds. She took her time with the sandwich though, savouring every mouthful. She hadn't eaten in what felt like _forever_. When she had finished she looked up at Sebastian. She couldn't believe that he would just… give her the things she wanted with no strings attached. Sebastian stared back at her – Clary couldn't read his expression. The tension was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

Sebastian broke the silence.

"It's time." He fastened her wrists back into the cuffs on the wall and placed each of the bowls directly underneath each of her arms on the cave floor.

Next, he took out a knife from the inside of his gear jacket. Sebastian held the weapon dangerously close to the pulsing veins in her wrist. Clary was frozen in fear.

"Now, don't scream, or it will get much, much worse for you." Sebastian's eyes had lit up in excitement. They implied he wanted her to struggle, to give him an excuse to hurt her even more than he already planned to. Clary wouldn't give him the satisfaction; she knew there was no escape. Instead, she stood stock still, bracing herself for the piercing pain she was sure would soon follow. She didn't understand what he would want her blood for. Maybe he just enjoyed watching other people suffer?

As she stood, staring detachedly past Sebastian's shoulder, Clary heard a clatter reverberating through the network of tunnels and into the room. Sebastian's head snapped up, like a wolf catching a scent of its prey. He drew away from her, and Clary felt her hope lift. Maybe her friends were here at last?

"To be continued. Stay here." His mouth curved into a smirk. "I'll be back." Clay glared up at him in hatred – she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Sebastian strode briskly towards the exit. As soon as he had left, Clary slumped against the wall. She was so exhausted.

-00000000000000000000000000000000-

Jace had been searching along the borders of the forest for ages, and still no sign of this stupid cave! All there was were trees… and more trees. They towered over him, making him feel like he was being watched. Maybe Izzy had got her facts wrong… again. It was another ten minutes before he stumbled upon it, a discreet hole wedged into the side of a rock wall.

He surveyed it for a moment, before igniting his Vision rune, taking out his seraph blade and advancing into the tunnel. Once inside, he named it _Ithuriel_ , and followed the light of the sword. There were many twists and turns, and once, the tunnel split of into three. His head told him to turn left, but his instinct compelled him to go right. When it came to Clary, he always trusted his gut.

He treaded carefully down the tunnel for about fifteen minutes, before his Vision rune vanished, and he stumbled into a wall. His sword tumbled out of his hand, clattering against the floor.

"Shit!" Jace cursed. If this _was_ the right cave, Sebastian was sure to have heard that – the echo was too loud to go unnoticed. But, he realised, Clary could've heard it too. At least then she would know that they were coming for her. Speaking of which, he had to find her fast, before Sebastian discovered him. He knew they only had one shot at this, so he had be careful.

Jace re-lit his Vision rune, and Stealth rune, and ran down the tunnel at twice the speed than before. It only took a couple minutes for him to reach a section where the tunnel expands, forming an entrance to a room. Sadly, there was no sign of Clary, and even worse, it was a end. Jace let out a sigh as he turned to retrace his steps… but the exit had vanished. How was that possible?

"Hello, _Jonathan_ ," a voice spoke from behind him.

Jace spun to face it.

"Sebastian." The other boy smirked.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

Jace's hands balled into fists. "Where is she? What have you done with Clary?"

"Oh, that! You don't miss a trick, do you?" His smirk grew into a grin – he knew he was skirting around the point.

"Just. Answer. The. Question." Jace said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I need her, for things you wouldn't understand… yet. But you will."

Jace cocked his head in confusion. He was too preoccupied thinking about what Sebastian had meant to notice the other person standing behind him. Too preoccupied to notice the heavy piece of rock coming down with considerable force. By the time he had noticed, the rock smashed into the side of his temple, rendering him unconscious. Sebastian beamed down satisfactorily as he saw the blood trickling down the side of Jace's face.

"Come, my son. We have much work to do," Valentine said.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-

By the time Sebastian returned, his sister had slipped into slumber, her head hanging limply, her breathing soft but steady. He took a moment to survey her, the crook of her neck, decorated by a faint scattering of freckles, the delicate curve of her slim waist, and finally her hair. Scarlet, blood red curls that spoke of pain and destruction. He was proud to call her his sister. But, when his father declared something must be done, it must be done, whether she likes it or not.

Clary awoke to a resounding crack, and a stinging cheek. She had been dreaming of a world where she had been born a real Shadowhunter, and Sebastian, her brother, was free of demon influence. They had been little, around three or four, and were playing in the Institute with their best friends, Alec, Izzy and Jace. It had been so beautiful; but when she woke up, reality hit her hard in the face. Literally.

"Now that we are both awake and present," said Sebastian, "let us resume where we left off."

He had taken out a dagger and proceeded to cut along her forearm, from the inside of her elbow to her wrist. Agony spiralled out from the knife, both sharp and aching **.** Unable to help herself, Clary let out a scream. This only propelled Sebastian to drive the knife deeper.

"I thought Valentine had told you. If you scream -" he twisted the dagger slightly, and she screamed even more, "– it'll only get worse for you."

With this he dragged the knife torturously slowly down the last few centimetres to her wrist, and then ripped it out of her. Clary saw black spots dance before her eyes, and she willed herself not to faint. She refused to look at the torn, shredded skin that Sebastian had destroyed. Already she could hear and feel the blood running down her palms, the drops tinkling in the bowl.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sebastian ignored her, instead begining the same process on her other arm. This time she held back her screams, but not the choked sobs of a girl in despair. She felt tears start to prickle behind her eyes, but she held them back. No matter what, she would not let Sebastian see her cry.

After he had finished, he drew back to admire his handiwork. Clary looked like a fallen angel, he thought, with her eyes a pure, emerald green, but her hair and arms tainted scarlet. He nodded once in appreciation, and turned to walk away. But a voice held him back.

"Sebastian?" Clary's voice was hoarse, her breathing ragged.

"What?" he demanded, without turning around.

"What was that noise, the clatter that we heard before?" At this he spun to face her; he could hear her voice liftting in hope.

"Nothing little sister." Sebastian grinned wickedly as her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Nothing at all."

 **A/N: So, how did you like it? I wanted to make it a little bit longer, or do you prefer it shorter? Feel free to drop a comment if you don't like anything... or if you do!**


End file.
